1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information equipment and, more particularly, to a personal computer for reproducing CD/DVD data recorded on CD/DVD media and MP3 data recorded on a memory card and HDD etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon reproducing digital audio/video data stored in a computer, switching data to be reproduced, and fastforwarding/rewinding data, a method of making an instruction using a mouse or inputting via a keyboard is used.
However, a portable notebook type computer does not always have high operability, since such conventional input interface requires delicate operations. For this reason, some personal computers simplify operations by making a choice from those displayed on a menu using a jog dial.
However, since the jog dial generates an event by dial operation, it can generate only two different events, i.e., an event indicating dialing in one direction, and an event indicating dialing in the other direction. Hence, if there are many choices, jog dial operations are complicated.
More specifically, if there are 20 choices, when the user wants to select the 20th choice while the cursor used to select an item is located at the first choice, he or she must turn the jog dial 20 times to move the cursor, resulting in troublesome operations.